<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capturing Color by kabanatawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860697">Capturing Color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabanatawrites/pseuds/kabanatawrites'>kabanatawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Photographer Reader, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabanatawrites/pseuds/kabanatawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that once you meet your soulmate your vision will finally get to see color, the very instant you lock eyes with them.<br/>Sena Izumi wasn’t in any hurry to find his soulmate though, but what he didn’t expect was that the moment he did, his soulmate ran away from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capturing Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that when you make direct eye contact with your soulmate, color starts to spread through your vision. That the usual black and white views you’ve been seeing your entire life will finally be no more, from gray skies to blue skies, leaves of vibrant green, and all that. But that world for you was still far off.</p><p>You weren’t in any rush to find your soulmate. Instead, you wanted to capture memories of the different views you saw. Things might be black and white through your lenses, but you still found beauty in what you saw.</p><p>So here you were, going from one place to another, taking photos of different subjects you found interesting, ranging from buildings that surround you, stray animals that blended in with the crowd, and of course the people that surrounded the vicinity.</p><p>As you walked around the street, you caught sight of a male with hair of lighter shade of gray compared to others. His profile view was quite beautiful, in fact just a quick glance of him, you could already tell he was quite a handsome fellow. The aura he exudes was quite different from all the people surrounding him as well, so you couldn’t help but try to snap a photo of this said male.</p><p>What you didn’t expect was how he grabbed your camera the instant you finished snapping the photo.</p><p>“M-My camera!”</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing taking my photo without my permission!” The male told her fuming. “People don’t just take my photos you know! They pay for it!!”</p><p>And in that instant, you both caught each other's eyes. From your panicked expression, and his irritated look, you both started mirroring each other's expressions. Shock.</p><p>Colors started exploding from your vision, and the first thing you noticed was the beautiful blue eyes the male had, his pale skin, and silver hair which shined under the sun.</p><p>You were quite sure the male that stood in front of you was seeing the same thing with you. The color of your eyes, the tone of your skin, your hair color. You could tell he was seeing it more than just the usual black and white.</p><p>But rather than experiencing the joy of finding your soulmate, you remembered that the male still had a hold on your camera, and how this seemingly perfect looking man, was quite an arrogant one, and if anything, you were practically terrified of him.<br/>
You didn’t know why, but with just that one encounter, you couldn’t help but fear him. So in that instant, you tried to pry your camera out of his grip and bolted away, leaving the man in utter shock.</p><p>Once he realized you were trying to run away from him, he instantly gave chase. You were after all his soulmate, and there was no way he was just going to let you off that easily. Hell, he didn’t understand why you were running away! Aren’t people normally overjoyed, or try to get to know each other once they find their soulmate? But apparently that wasn’t the case for you, and that honestly irritated the silver-haired male even more.</p><p>Sadly despite the chase he gave, he lost track of you, as you made use of the crowd to block him away.<br/>
So there stood Sena Izumi, the idol and model, who found his soulmate, but that said soulmate of his… ran away from him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>What Izumi hated wasn’t the reality that his soulmate had run away from him, what he hated was the bullying of his unitmates.</p><p>He initially had zero plans in telling them about this encounter, on how color finally engulfed his vision. But doing so was relatively hard seeing how he couldn’t stop reacting to how his friends looked in color. Without Izumi realizing it, he would always end up pointing out his friends' hair color.</p><p>“Tangerine…” He pertained to Leo</p><p>“Scarlet…” Izumi stated at the sight of Tsukasa.</p><p>“Raven… and gold.” Ritsu and Arashi were the next to be mentioned.</p><p>With him constantly saying such colors out loud while piercing daggers at each member of Knights, his friends obviously caught on on what was actually happening.</p><p>Izumi finally met his soulmate.</p><p>The first person who pestered him about the information was Arashi of course.</p><p>She was the first person out of the group that found her soulmate, and she was basically excited to finally share the feeling with a fellow Knights member. What she didn’t expect though was the fact that Izumi had zero information about his soulmate at all!</p><p>This then led to Izumi confessing to the entire unit that he did in fact meet his soulmate, but said soulmate ran away from him. This eventually led to him getting bullied by his fellow Knights members, or to be exact, Leo.<br/>
Ritsu didn’t care too much about it, Tsukasa on the other hand was rather surprised that someone as mean as Izumi actually had a soulmate. Arashi was the one in charge of scolding Izumi in the group, telling him that if he wasn’t such a prick most of the time, he wouldn’t have lost his soulmate in the first place!</p><p>Pretty much this routine continued on for quite a while, ending it with Izumi yelling at them. The only time it died down was when they finally started getting a bit busier with work preparing for their new single.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You arrived at the studio relatively early. You weren’t the first one there though, seeing how a couple of staff members already started setting up the lights and all that.</p><p>You yourself decided to get ready, setting your gear down by the nearby table. You took out your camera out of it’s bag and checked which lens was attached on it, then switched out its current lens with a prime lens which you’d normally use with the kind of project you’ll be handling for the day.</p><p>The project you were given was to take a couple of photos of this idol unit called... Kites? Sights? You couldn’t exactly remember the name of the unit, but basically the photos you’ll be taking will be used for their new single, or something along those lines.</p><p>Moving on, after switching lenses, seeing how the lights haven’t been completely set up, checking your camera settings had to wait a bit later, so you decided to set up the camera stand instead just in case it would be needed for the shoot.</p><p>Soon enough, everything was ready for the shoot, the only thing you and the staff were waiting for was the arrival of the clients. And just as you were about to wonder where they could be by now, the door to the studio flew open and a group of male idols filed in.</p><p>The first one you noticed was the relatively loud orange-headed male being scolded by a seemingly younger red-headed member of the group. Followed by those two was a yawning raven-haired male along with a blonde-haired member of the group.</p><p>The last one that entered was the last person you were expecting to meet.</p><p>You clearly remember silver hair matched with beautiful cerulean eyes, but the sight of it definitely made you panic on the inside. If only you weren’t here for a job, you definitely would have ran out of that studio that instant, but you couldn’t. You were specifically hired to be the photographer for this project, and there was no backing out now with all the papers already signed in.</p><p>The only thing you could do now before the silver-haired male could notice you was hide from his line of sight while they got ready for the shoot. You had around 30 minutes to an hour to calm yourself before the group would be done with their hair, make-up, and wardrobe change.<br/>
That’s right. That should definitely be enough time for you to clear your thoughts and act like a certain someone in the room wasn’t your soulmate. But you couldn’t help it, you couldn’t help look back at his figure as he got ready.</p><p>You couldn’t look at him up close yet since you were trying to conceal yourself, but from where you were, you could really tell how beautiful your soulmate was. It practically made you wonder if the system was playing tricks on you by giving you a soulmate who's practically physically perfect in every way, not to mention a well known idol!<br/>
If anything, you weren’t really familiar with idols and all that, but you overheard your fellow staff members how crazy talented the group was, and on their own. So you, being the humble little photographer you were, just couldn’t help but think that the soulmate system was definitely rigged.<br/>
There was no way that you of all people could be bound to this man called Sena Izumi.</p><p>Of course, other than his ungodly looks, the other thing that made you want to cancel out this entire soulmate issue was the male’s obvious temper from when you met him.<br/>
Looking back to your first encounter with him now, it made you realize what he meant about taking his photos, but it also gave you an image of him being rather too full of himself. You didn’t like that, or at least that’s what your reasoning kept on telling you.<br/>
So with all this, you have completely decided that you will definitely act like you were nothing to him. You will treat Sena Izumi like your other clients, a stranger from the very first meeting, and a stranger till the end of the project. Nothing else, nothing more, You two were definitely not soulmates. Not now, not ever.</p><p>And while you were busy with your thoughts, you didn’t notice how the silver-haired male that kept your thoughts preoccupied had already noticed you from his chair while he was getting ready for the shoot.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Strangely enough, the photo session went by smoothly.<br/>
You were practically a nervous wreck the moment the group stood in the set to get their photos taken, but luckily enough, it seemed like Izumi didn’t take you any notice.</p><p>It made you think that maybe the male doesn’t remember you. After all, you must have just been another commoner to his eyes, well a commoner that brought color to his life specifically, but maybe he didn’t really care too much about that soulmate thing.</p><p>So you continued on snapping photographs of the group, once in a while directing them how to pose to better match the overall look of the photo.<br/>
After the group shots, you were then tasked to take photos of each member individually.<br/>
You didn’t really have a hard time directing each one since they already knew what they wanted, though of course there were slight bumps during the shoot, like how you had to calm down Leo once in a while with him being all over the place, then Tsukasa was relatively easy to handle, but he did get a bit awkward and shy once in a while when you tried to assist him on set. Then Ritsu… You didn’t know how to get that boy to stay awake for at least 5 minutes during the shoot. You were practically lucky that you got decent shots out of him while the idol was practically half-asleep, and him approving the photos as the two of you previewed each one.<br/>
The easiest to handle was Arashi. She practically knew her angles and how to interact with the different props provided, and how to pose in general. From what you've heard, apparently Arashi is a professional model as well, along with your soulmate, but you didn’t want to think about the latter. If anything, Arashi was also relatively easy to work with, she kept on praising how her photos turned out and how beautiful you made her look, which you try to tell her had nothing to do with you at all.</p><p>Then you were down with the last member of the group. Your soulmate, which no one is aware of.</p><p>“Y-You can stand on set already, Sena-san” You really tried your best to sound like your usual self, but you couldn’t help but end up stuttering when you called him out on set.</p><p>Izumi then stood up from his seat in the back, trying to pry himself off of Leo’s antics. He didn’t send you a single glance, not until he stood at the center of the set, and you swore your heart practically stopped at that very moment.</p><p>His gaze on you was practically calculating, it felt as if he could actually tell what you were thinking. You only snapped back into reality when the male spoke up.</p><p>“Just tell me when you’re ready.” His tone even, but his gaze never breaking away from your figure.</p><p>“R-Right! We can start now.”</p><p>Then the photo session started.<br/>
Just like Arashi, Izumi practically knew how to face the camera. You could tell how no shot was being wasted with him.<br/>
Every change in expression, every subtle glance, every shift in his movement, each one gave a different feel, and you couldn’t help but snap more photos.</p><p>For once since this soulmate issue, you were glad you could see in color, because you were 100% sure that his beauty would be given no justice if it was only in black and white. Heck, even in black and white he was practically shining already, that was the main reason why you couldn’t help but snap a photo of him back then.<br/>
Because for some reason, despite that facade that his beauty hid, you could tell there was more. You could feel every change in expression, everything hidden behind those cerulean eyes. All this, reminding you why you started photography, because you wanted to capture subjects like him, subjects that held deep stories despite their outer exteriors, and you wanted to capture that.</p><p>Soon enough, the session ended with you checking the shots you have taken of the male, and just as you were expecting, everything turned out practically perfect.<br/>
You were sure that it was all thanks to him that the photos did turn out well.</p><p>“So you do have talent.”</p><p>The voice behind her spoke up. She practically forgot that she was reviewing these photos with the model himself.</p><p>“W-What?” was the only reply you could give him.</p><p>You suddenly felt him caging you in from your seat. He stood behind you as his arms blocked your possible escape route as he held the edge of the table in front of you.</p><p>If you were nervous a while ago, then this… this was practically on an entirely new level.</p><p>Then he whispered into your ear.</p><p>“You have guts trying to run away from me. Normally people would pay for my time, but I guess I can make you an exception.”</p><p>Then he left you in your seat as he walked back to his friends.</p><p>Your head by now was a spinning mess.</p><p>Did that actually happen? So he did remember you! But what does that mean? What did he mean exactly?<br/>
So many questions were running inside your head that suddenly you heard one member of Knights call out to your soulmate. If you were correct, the voice was probably Tsukasa’s.</p><p>“Sena-senpai! What were you doing a while ago! You shouldn’t just make moves on the photographer like that! Disgraceful!” The boy most probably pertained to what Izumi just did a while ago.</p><p>Izumi in return just looked at the red-haired idol and smirked at him.</p><p>“Oh, didn’t you know? I was just making plans with my soulmate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>been wanting to write something with soulmate au, and izumi dating a photographer so......</p><p>anyways the line with izumi going "people pay for my photos!" was based on the event story Wanted!! /which yall should seriously read, its super funny and chaotic sjdghsd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>